


I Hope Senpai Will Notice Me This Year

by xXxswagxXx



Category: Bandom, Creepypasta - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, again i am very sorry, this was meant to be bad, what do i even put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxswagxXx/pseuds/xXxswagxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am disgusting</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope Senpai Will Notice Me This Year

I was practicing my guyliner (yes, guyliner) applying skills in the middle of the night when I heard an ominous whisper from the corner of the room. 

"Go to sleep Ryan."

"Dad? Is that you?" I asked timidly. 

"No, Ryan, it's me, Jeff," the dark figure in the corner of the room whispered. 

"Jeff who?" I questioned, beggining to become very afraid. 

"The Killer," he said, stepping out from the shadows towards the center of the room. He had long matted pitch black hair and flesh so white that for a second I thought he was a vampire. He had a Chelsea smile and eyes so black around the edge I thought he was also a fellow guyliner-wearer. His white hoodie was stained with what I assumed was blood Hence the name, "Jeff The Killer." 

"Whoah, nice guyliner, bro," I stated, amazed at his skills, "you've got some serious skills, dude."

"I'm not wearing guyliner, you fucking idiot." Jeff said, shaking his head, "I burned my eyelids off, aren't I beautiful?"

"You're beautiful, Jeffy, but how do you know my name?" I asked.

"I've been watching you for the past three weeks, Ryan. You're so beautiful, almost as beautiful as me." 

"Oh, okay cool," I say, "So what are your hobbies?"

"I kill people mostly, but I also frequently play Yahtzee with Gerard Way," he began, "what do you do?"

"Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies, I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing." I said.

"That's sad," Jeff said, looking right into my eyes.

"I play guitar and write suicide notes," I told him beginning to breakdance softly, "I write in a Livejournal and dress like a homo. I stole my sister's mascara now im grounded for a week," I said, breakdancing intensifying. 

"Okay, please stop," Jeff said, looking kind of freaked out.

I looked deeply into Jeff's creepy-ass eyes and thought for a moment.

"I-I love you Jeffy!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms, "Jeff-Senpai, let me ride your knife," I whispered huskily into his ear. Jeff just stared at me with those beautiful, souless eyes that belonged to my special little serial killer. Just when I thought he was going to reject me, Jeff placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"Of course I'll put my knife in your pretty little butthole, RyRo."

I began to tear up at his words.

"No, no, don't cry my precious little Ryan," Jeff said, embracing me. Jeff started to undress me and when I was completely naked I started to softly breakdance again.

"Yo, George RyRo #3, fuckin' stop that's really weird and definitely not hella sexy." Jeff stated harshly. I was very offended.

"Well excuuuuuse me, but anyone who insults my breakdancing does not get the booty." 

"But Ryro," Jeff said, "I need the booty!" he exclaimed with a pleading look in his eyes. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you may have the booty." 

Jeff immedietly sprung up like a fucking kangaroo huntin' for the booty. As he pushed me into the matress, I realized I had forgotten something.

"Wait! No homo!" I screamed. I couldn't believe I had forgotten. 

"Oh, yeah, no homo, bro," Jeff said in agreement. "Okay, maybe a little homo," he said, capturing my lips in a kiss. 

"No homo," I mumbled against his lips. 

"This is mah swamp," Jeff growled, trailing kisses down my neck until he got to my stomach. I felt him move away for a moment as he undressed himself. When he was done, he connected our lips once again and puts his knife in my ass. 

"Oh, look, I've been impaled," I said. Jeff chuckled softly as he began to thrust the knife in and out of my booty. "Oh, NO, we won't go, cause we don't know when to quit, oooohhh!" I exclaim. 

"Okay, Ryan that's enough of the knife for you, now is time for the D."

I start to dance while chanting a mantra of "my chemical romance makes me dance." 

"Ryan, what the fuck?" Jeff asked. 

"Oh my god just put it in me, you fucking asshole!" I yell at him. 

"Well I'm about to fuck _your_ asshole," jeff whispers huskily, eyebrows waggling and eyes wink-wonking. Wink, wonk. Wink-wonk. After a few moments of wink-wonking, he finally gives me the D. 

"Oh, Ryan, the booty is so wonderful!" Jeff exclaims, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Approximately 10 minutes of butt-fucking pass before he screeches like a pterodactyl and fills me with his love juice. 

"Oh, Pete!" I cry out, Jeff's own pleasure sending me over the edge. 

"It's all ogre now," Jeff states with no visible emotion on his face. "WHO the hELL IS PETE?!" he screams. 

"Pete Wentz is my ex," I say, lowering my head in shame. 

"I thought you were different, RyRo, but I was wrong," Jeff says, raising the bloodied knife that was in my butt like 15 minutes ago. 

"I hope senpai will notice me this year," I whisper lovingly, knowing what is coming next.

"No homo," Jeff replies, stabbing me in the stomach. 

"No homo," I say back as my last words.

"No homo," Jeff repeats over and over again until I take my final breath. 

 

No homo, Jeff...


End file.
